


The truth comes out

by Starwing200



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: Will Mickey finally admit to cuddling?





	The truth comes out

"For the last time Ian I do not cuddle!"  
Ian scoffed "Sure Mickey"  
Monday night Ian woke up to Mickey shifting sighing he got comfortable and was drifting off. But before he could fall asleep He felt Mickey nuzzle his head into his neck and his legs and feet intertwined with his looking down at Mickey Ian let out a sigh of content and pulled Mickey closer to his body and went to sleep.  
"Come on Mickey just admit it'"  
" There's nothing to admit Gallagher "  
Tuesday night Ian was getting back into bed after getting up to go the bathroom, as he laid back down on his back Mickey turned around and cuddled on his chest Ian let out a soft chuckle and took a picture and whispered fondly "sure you don't cuddle Mick".  
"Are you going to admit it now Mickey?" Ian said showing him the picture he took of Micky cuddling him  
"Fine I do it" Mickey muttered,  
"Do what Ian asked innocently?"  
Mickey let out a sigh 'don't make me say it asswhipe'  
"Fine" Ian relents "Only because I love you"  
"Ya, ya I love you to army"


End file.
